Juegos de niñas
by ASUKA02
Summary: Minato estaba preocupado por su hijo, a Naruto le gustaba jugar juegos no recomendados para niños varones, pero Naruto tenía una buena razón para todo eso. UA [NaruSaku child] [One-shot]


**Los personajes son de Kishimoto, es mío sólo el relato aquí presente.**

* * *

— **Juegos de niñas—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**  
.

—¡Termineee! —Festejó el pequeño rubio muy alegre alzando los puños al aire, había terminado todas sus caligrafías y ejercicios de matemáticas, —¡voy a casa de Sakura-chan! —anunció levantándose de la silla.

—Espera un momento Naruto, —la voz de su padre lo hizo detener sus pasos, —trae el cuaderno.

Naruto suspiró con aburrimiento, se devolvió, recogió el cuaderno y se lo entregó a su padre. Minato revisó que efectivamente había concluido todas los deberes que le mandaron de la escuela.

—Está bien, puedes ir, pero nada de esos juegos raros, eres un niño varón, jueguen a los deportes o a las escondidas, no a las muñecas.

Naruto enseguida se defendió, —¡eso sólo pasó una vez y porque Sakura-chan estaba llorando!

Minato palmeó los hombros de su hijo y con cariño le dijo, —sé que la quieres, me agrada Sakura, gracias a ella ahora haces todas tus tareas sin hacerme trampa, pero aún están muy pequeños para esas cosas de amor.

El niño de siete años tenía las mejillas ruborizadas cuando protestó, —¡No me gusta ella, sólo jugamos papá!

El niño se apuró a salir de la casa, caminó unos metros y entró al terreno de la casa de al lado, allí vivía su amiguita.

—¡Sakura-chan ya llegué!

Media hora después Minato escuchó el sonido del llanto de un bebé, entornó los ojos al reconocer la voz de su hijo.

—¡Ñaa, ñaa!

El Namikaze se asomó por la ventana y vio a través del cristal a Naruto jugando con su vecinita. Al parecer estaban jugando otra vez a la casita y Naruto hacia el papel del bebé.

Sakura tenía en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Haruno un lugar exclusivo para ella, una mini casa de juguete, con todos los artículos de una casa, pero todo de plástico.

Los Haruno era una familia de clase alta, los padres de Sakura tenían una fábrica dedicada a la seguridad industrial, su abuela paterna era quien cuidaba a la niña, pero estaba muy anciana y casi ciega, Minato tenía dudas de quién cuidaba a quien.

Sentía pena por Sakura, la pobre casi nunca veía a sus padres y no tenía hermanos, por eso dejaba que su hijo jugara con ella. Pero no le agradaba verlo jugando a la casita, no eran juegos para un niño varón. No era machista, sólo estaba preocupado por la reputación de su hijo.

—¡Ñaa, ñaa!

—Ya bebé, no llores, mamá está aquí, mamá te ama. —dijo la pequeña pelirosa en tono cariñoso.

Naruto estaba metido en una pequeña cuna donde entraba apretujado, Minato no sabía como hacía para lograr entrar allí, pero lo conseguía y se la pasaba bien jugando con ella.

Naruto estaba vestido como un bebé, con un babero y un gorro puntiagudo, el teléfono de la casa sonó y Minato tuvo que ir a atenderlo.

Él era un contador público que trabajaba desde su casa para poder cuidar a su hijo, ya que su esposa se la pasaba en los juzgados defendiendo a sus clientes. Era abogada penalista.

Afuera en la casa de los vecinos los niños seguía jugando.

—Mamá quiere a su bebé.

Sakura se acercó a la cuna y le dio un besito en cada mejilla, Naruto dejó de fingir llorar, luego tuvo que chupar el falso biberón.

Para cuando Minato terminó de hablar por teléfono los niños ya habían cambiado de juego y ahora estaban jugando al médico.

Naruto ya no estaba vestido de bebé, ahora tenía una corbata puesta y estaba acostado en una cama mientras la niña con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio de juguete le medía su pulso. —Su corazón está bien señor Uzumaki.

—Er, pero me duele la panza y la cabeza. —dijo el niño con dramatismo.

Ella lo miró a través de sus falsos lentes sin cristales y anotó algo en una libreta, estaba muy seria, parecía toda una profesional.

—Entonces le daré una medicina.

La pelirosa buscó en un mueble con gavetas y sacó un frasco de medicina, un real, pero que no tenía nada, llenó la cucharilla de plástico con el invisible medicamento.

Naruto se sentó en la cama —abra la boca por favor.

—¡Ah! —Ella le dio la invisible medicina y Naruto se tocó la barriga.

—¿Cómo se siente ahora? —le preguntó la pequeña.

El niño sonrió —¡ya estoy curado, gracias doctora!

Minato no los escuchaba hablar pero sonrió dirigiéndose a su escritorio, ese si le parecía un juego más normal para niños en general.

.

Kushina regresó a mediodía y preparó el almuerzo con ayuda de su esposo quien no perdió la oportunidad de contarle lo que había visto, la pelirroja se había reído pero no le preocupaba nada el asunto.

—Son sólo niños jugando, preocúpate si lo ves en malas juntas, desde que juega con Sakurita a mejorado sus notas en la escuela.

—En eso tienes razón, pero soy la figura masculina a la que ve como ejemplo, tendré que hacer tiempo y llevarlo a un partido de beisbol o algo. —comentó el rubio pensativo.

Kushina bufó —a ti ni siquiera te gusta el beisbol Minato. —El rubio ya iba a quejarse pero ella volvió hablar, —pero si te deja más tranquilo le preguntare si quiere aprender Judo, si Naruto quiere haré unas llamadas, tengo un amigo que tiene una academia de artes marciales.

Kushina siempre tenía conocidos en todas partes.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y por ella entró Naruto con mucha hambre, había pasado dos horas continuas jugando con su amiga y ya debía alistarse para ir a la escuela, él estudiaba de tarde, Sakura tenía una maestra particular que iba a su casa a darle clases, por eso Naruto había avanzado tanto en sus estudios, ya que a veces escuchaba cuando la instructora le explicaba a la pelirosa mientras él esperaba para jugar.

—Hola mamá.

—Justo a la hora de comer, ¿en qué andabas pequeño demonio? —lo saludó Kushina sonriendo mientras alborotaba el cabello a su hijo.

—¡Mamá me despeinas!. —se quejó apartando la mano de su madre.

—Ja, como si te peinaras alguna vez, —se mofó ella, —siéntate mocoso vamos a comer.

Su madre era ruda porque estaba acostumbrada a tratar con delincuentes, pero sabía que ella lo adoraba, tenía que hacerlo era su único hijo.

Mientras la pelirroja llenaba los platos con la comida no perdió tiempo para fastidiarlo. —Así que juegas a ser el bebé, eso es muy tierno de tu parte Naruto, tenemos que hacer una foto.

Las mejillas del niño se pusieron muy rojas —¡eso no es verdad!

—Tú padre te vio. —dijo ella llenando el plato de su hijo con pasta, pollo y ensalada.

—Kushina, ya habías dicho que no está mal, no te burles. —intervino Minato sintiéndose culpable.

La pelirroja sonrió con diversión —Pero si no me estoy burlando, sólo estoy comentando lo sucedido, —asumió una actitud más seria y le habló al niño que estaba cruzado de brazos con la boca torcida en un gesto de enfado, —eres un niño muy bueno Naruto, ella es muy afortunada de tenerte como amigo, —hizo una pausa y rió —¿pero es serio te vistes de bebé?, jaja…

—Está bien, lo reconozco, pero es que así ella me da besitos en las mejillas. —explicó Naruto.

Minato y Kushina se miraron sorprendidos —¿ya ves?, no hay nada de qué preocuparse Minato.

Minato achicó los ojos y se sentó frente a Naruto, —hijo, hay otras formas para conquistar el corazón de una dama.

—¡Pero yo no ando conquistando el corazón de Sakura-chan!, ¡sólo jugamos!, ju-ga-mos. —aclaró avergonzado.

—Pero te gusta, ¿no? —le preguntó Kushina con curiosidad.

Naruto se ruborizó tapándose la cara con ambas manos —yo no quiero hablar sobre eso, es mi vida personal privada.

Sus padres sonrieron —está bien, invítala a comer aquí algún día —le propuso Minato.

—Que sea un domingo, quiero estar libre ese día. —dijo Kushina ocupando su silla en el comedor.

Naruto ahora estaba estresado, no quería que sus padres interfirieran, tampoco que lo avergonzaran, él no tenía ninguna urgencia, sólo quería jugar con Sakura-chan y hacerla sonreír, los adultos sobraban.

.

.

Fin

* * *

 **N/A:** El NaruSaku child alegra mi corazón y purifica mi alma, jaja, en serio para mí son demasiado tiernas las historias de ellos estando pequeños, lástima que no sean muchas. Aquí hice mi aporte, espero que les gustara, nos leemos en otras historias.


End file.
